


Temporary Bliss

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Feelings, I'm sorry for this, M/M, Sad Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Stiles was starting to feel better about their "break up" he had to find this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this...it's a sad little fiction because I was feeling a little down tonight...in fact it's my story and it really happened to me this afternoon 
> 
> And I'm sorry if there is mistakes I did a quick spell/grammar check but I wrote this in 45mins.

Just when Stiles was starting to feel better about their "break up" he had to find this...

 

It wasn't even a real break up...Derek had just disappeared...

 

"I'll talk to you soon, think of me xxx"

 

It's the last time he got news from Derek. 10 months ago.

 

The first 10 days Stiles let him time to settled in his new environement. Derek had find families and gone see them. He was supposed to be gone 2 months maximum.

 

Stiles was ok with the idea. Sad that he wouldn't see Derek for a couples of weeks, but Derek hadn't anybody, beside him and his uncle (which was a psycho). And Stiles knew that family was something important. He wasn't going to be selfish and ask Derek to stay. He couldn't to that to him.

 

But, after 10 days of waiting, he texted him. Just a little message, no pressure just; "Hey I hope you're ok. I know you told me we'd talk soon but it's been 10 days and you know I'm not a patient person lol. Miss you."

 

Derek never replied. Never...

 

A month passed...and a second... 

 

And Stiles was starting to feel like it was his fault Derek never called or texted. Because he never told him how he was worried, about him going away. Because Stiles was the kind of person that worried a lot about the people he liked. And he wasn't shy about telling them but this time he had kept all his concern inside. And maybe, maybe...

 

Stiles' friends were trying to comfort him, but nothing was working. Stiles was depressed. 

 

He was feeling like he had lost the year and a half that Derek and he, had been together. Like everything Derek had said to him was bullshit. He was feeling stupid and ugly and not worthy enough...

 

And he had finally started to feel better. A little bit. Not that he wasn't crying when two peoples were kissing on tv or saying cute things to each others...no! But he was starting to heal, to laugh again...to feel better about himself...knowing that it wasn't his fault if Derek never gave news or came back at all...

 

Until this afternoon when he was cleaning his paper and organizing his notebook and he found old transciption of texts that Derek and he exchanged.

 

Cute notes to kinky dreams they had or the time they had a hot sexting session because Stiles was away for christmas. And yes Stiles had wrote them on paper because he wanted to kept it forever...

 

He decided to destroy it...and he cried himself to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and again...I'm sorry for this.


End file.
